The present invention is related to an improved articulated vehicle having a stable rear portion on which an implement such as an earth ripping tool is mounted.
Earth ripping tools are usually secured to the rear wall of various tractors almost as an afterthought. In other words, the tractor is designed somewhat independently of the implement. As a result, the usual ripping tool is not located in an optimum longitudinal location to fully utilize the weight of the vehicle and to achieve maximum penetration of the tool.
Another problem is that the usual ripping tool is poorly located relative to the operator station. Consequently, the vehicle operator often cannot visually observe the action of the tool during normal working conditions.
Still another problem resides in the ability of the machine to steer and maneuver over irregular and soft terrain. Under such difficult circumstances the vehicle must maintain a relatively stable rear work platform for both the operator station and the implement. Unfortunately, current tractor frames experience considerable lateral roll and fore and aft pitching with forward movement thereof. An appreciable portion of the pitching problem is, of course, due to a relatively foreshortened contact pattern between the vehicle and the ground.